


Dirty Halloween (a.k.a. "Secret in the Dark")

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV), The Office (US)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eyelashes, F/M, Gabe Lewis - Freeform, Gabe Susan Lewis, Gender Confusion, Gender Roles, Guyliner, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Love You, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm going to hell for writing this, Jared in drag, Kissing, Lots of Touching, Makeup, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex in Halloween Costume, Sexual Confusion, Teasing, This was inspired by Gabe's amazing Lady Gaga costume on The Office, Vaginal Sex, losing inhibitions, reassurance, this guy fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: Gabe's/Jared's gender-bending Halloween costume inspires some freakiness between him and his girlfriend.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Original Female Character(s), Jared Dunn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Dirty Halloween (a.k.a. "Secret in the Dark")

**Author's Note:**

> This is total shameless smut.
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I love Jarrich but everyone else knocks it out of the park.
> 
> Inspired by Gabe's (Zach Woods' character on The Office) amazing Lady Gaga costume. 
> 
> This is Jared/Gabe, depending on your fandom He's a freak in this one. With his girlfriend.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> That is all.

“Did you have a good time at the party?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” she answered. “I love Halloween.”

“Are you feeling alright, I mean, did you have too much to drink?” Jared/Gabe sat down next to her on the side of the bed.

“No, I’m a little buzzed, but not too bad. What about you?”

“Same. I felt a little silly dressed like this, but it was fun.”

“What are you talking about, you look amazing! It took a lot of nerve showing up looking like that…Nobody could believe it was you…”

“Thank you,” Jared/Gabe said shyly, lowering his eyes. The falsies he was wearing fluttered. He looked strangely, mesmerizingly attractive. His skin was so flawless and fair, almost translucent, his lips pearly, and the dramatic black eye makeup brought out his large blue eyes in an unbelievably beautiful way. Although his body was entirely covered by his dark costume, his face, framed with the long and lovely white-blonde wig, was so surprisingly androgynous, it had confused several people at the party. Including herself. She had seen many men and women alike staring at Jared/Gabe surreptitiously all night. 

In a way, it was fascinating.

They sat alongside each other on the edge of the bed. She removed her shoes and kicked them to the side of the room. Jared/Gabe leaned over slowly to kiss her, and she leaned away, turning her face to the side, blushing.

He stopped short, his face close to hers.

“What is it?” He asked, his gorgeous eyes holding a curious twinkle.

“I just…I don’t know if I can…” she giggled nervously.

“Why not?” he asked, slowly bringing himself closer.

“You…you look so much like a girl right now…it makes me feel shy. I mean…your eyes are prettier than most girls’!” She giggled shyly again, her face hot.

He was very close, and she saw a mischievous look growing in his eyes.

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?” He asked quietly, his expression both demure and naughty.

“No…” she wrinkled her nose. Jared/Gabe continued to smile at her gently, slowly bringing his hand to the side of her face.

“And you don’t want to kiss me?” His lips were very close to hers. She was blushing, but also excited, despite herself. He was looking at her, both docile and flirtatious at the same time.

“I don’t know…” she murmured, turning towards him, innocently tempted but also feeling tipsy and very mixed up.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, his beautiful lips almost touching hers. 

Her face was burning.

“Please…” he entreated in a low whisper.

She closed her eyes, slowly leaning into a soft, sweet kiss.

“How was that?” Jared/Gabe asked her softly, stroking her hair and looking at her gently. His face was a beautiful mix of unearthly, androgynous loveliness.

“That was nice,” she said softly, avoiding the urge to cover her face with her hands out of embarrassment. 

“Yes, it was nice,” he whispered, bringing his mouth to hers again. Their lips met, gliding against each other’s, and this time she warmed up, letting her self-consciousness melt away. She brought her hand slowly up to his hair and playfully stroked it as they kissed for several long, teasing minutes. She opened her mouth against his slowly, sensually, allowing him to use his tongue against hers. She made a soft sound of desire as they kissed, and felt him slowly reach down to her shirt, pressing his hand against her breast. She let out a soft moan, still kissing him, and extended her own tongue into his mouth slowly. She felt him give out his own little sound of arousal, and smiled against him.

“I’m so turned on right now,” he murmured, still kissing her. “Is that totally weird and wrong?”

“No, I like it,” she said in a shy whisper. As they continued to kiss, she felt her own slow wave of arousal beginning to grow and shiver throughout her body. She surrendered to her desire, pushing away all doubt. Jared/Gabe had this effect on her; he was such an intuitive and perceptive lover, and occasionally, wildly imaginative and daring. He always made her feel comfortable with herself, and free.

He smiled against her mouth, then began lowering his mouth down her neck, slowly unbuttoning the front of her shirt. He kissed the tops of her breasts slowly, not exposing her fully. He ran his tongue across them, taking his time, then came back up to kiss her again, teasing her. She made a sound of protest against his mouth and he smiled again, his eyelashes fluttering slowly. He softly licked into her kissing mouth, then kissed her neck again, slowly working his way downward until he reached the tops of her breasts again. This time he removed her top completely and helped her remove her bra, kissing, holding, and sucking her tenderly. Her breathing was getting harder. She felt feverish, could feel herself getting almost over-aroused. If she didn’t calm down, she thought she might just come right then and there, without even being touched. Jared/Gabe extended his tongue, running it across her nipple, rubbing it in a circular motion, making a sound of desire, and she felt another warm throb of excitement.

“Yeah,” she whispered, the lusty sound of her own voice surprising her.

Jared/Gabe came back up to kiss her, his eyes smoldering with that look that excited her so much. He kissed her more passionately this time, and she felt him moving his hand low, down onto her hips and reaching under her skirt. She felt his tongue working against hers, and let out a moan as she felt his fingers glide between her labia, easily sliding against her clit.

“Oh wow…” he said quietly against her mouth, “You’re so wet already, baby...” He murmured a few more dirty, sweet nothings as he gently massaged her, smiling as he kissed her. She felt dangerously close to climaxing already, simply from one moment of his touch. She felt him slip two of his fingers deep inside her, then slowly bring them in and out, still kissing her.

“Yeah…” he murmured, his voice getting lower, dirtier, more devilish. They continued kissing as he fingered her, slowly at first, and then eventually more rapidly, eliciting more moans. She felt a start of surprise when she felt him remove his fingers and slowly bring them to her mouth. “Here, taste it,” he whispered, his face full of lust, “Taste it baby,” his fingers slowly slid against her tongue as she obliged, surprised but also very aroused.

“Mmmmm, yeaaahh…” he said lustily, his lips next to hers, tonguing his own fingers, tasting as well. She was thrilled by his wild demanding. It was a side of Jared/Gabe she rarely saw, but it was always exciting. 

“I wanna eat your pussy so bad, baby,” he murmured as he kissed her.

“Yeah, do it, do it…” she sighed, completely giving in. She felt him guiding her to lay down on the bed. He leaned back, slowly removing his black jacket and top, revealing his almost luminescent fair skin, never taking his bewitching eyes off of her. Ordinarily, his movements tended to be awkward, but tonight he seemed different; perhaps it was the drink, perhaps it was Halloween, or both. But as he leaned down across the bed sideways over her, he moved lithely, like a cat. He lay facing her, lowering his kisses until his face was resting on her thigh. She still had her underwear on, and he was stroking her beneath it, looking at her. His face, with its Halloween décor, was a confusing combination of male and female beauty. The long lashes, the smoky eyes, the unearthly paleness, all of it seemed to bring out a wicked playfulness to him that was thrilling. He continued to tease her, stroking her clit in a circular motion, listening to her moan, his head resting on her thigh, his eyes going from her crotch to her face several times. Again, she felt very close to orgasm. Her hips were slowly undulating in an unconscious invitation, and he smiled teasingly, then took his hand away from her to slowly, very slowly slide her underwear off. Impatient, she wriggled her hips demandingly and he smiled again, still taking his time.

“Look at this little pussycat,” he teased, kissing her just beside where she wanted him to. He brought his fingers close to the edges of her, softly stroking and teasing. “You look so good…” he murmured, bringing his face close, then using his fingers to spread her slightly open. She was moaning lightly, slowly wiggling with impatience. And still, Jared/Gabe did not proceed, but only looked, breathing over it, kissing next to it. He flitted his eyes to hers seductively.

“Come on, please…” she begged, writhing with need. And yet he still withheld.

“Do you want it?” He teased, his face and mouth resting so close.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“How bad?”

“Bad, baby, I want it so bad…come on, baby please…” Her words trailed off into a needy whisper…her voice strained with lust and frustration.

Jared/Gabe smiled, lowered his lashes, and with a cheerful wickedness he ran his tongue deliciously against her. “Oh, fuck yeah…” she moaned deeply, the sound of it loud, obscene, and full of need. Being teased for such an extended amount of time had made her ultra-sensitive. He worked his tongue and mouth against her in sweet spirals, and before even a minute had passed, she felt herself already approaching orgasm. 

“Oh God, oh my God, baby,” she moaned loudly, her hips beginning to strain upwards, hands clutching the sheets.

“Are you gonna come?” Jared/Gabe murmured against her, pressing his tongue in a circular motion against her clit.

“Yeah, yeah, oh God I’m coming, I’m coming,” she breathed, her voice high. Her pleasure broke from her in a sweet, agonizing wave that made her toes curl, a high-pitched whimper of ecstasy escaping her mouth. She felt his mouth against her, warm and firm, and heard him moaning and humming as well, pleased with himself.

“Oh my God,” she continued to breathe, trembling and slowly pressing her hips against him. She smiled, letting out a small laugh of delight.

“I’m sorry, that was so fast,” she panted, covering her eyes shyly with her hands.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Jared/Gabe said, continuing to gently, slowly press his tongue against her. 

“I have more for you,” he said seductively. She shivered at first, ticklish, and tried to guide him away, but he stayed, slowly and delicately using his mouth, kissing her sensitive skin tenderly. He moved his mouth in a slow, soft, gentle motion for a moment, then slowly began lowering to her vaginal opening, pressing his tongue flat against it. He licked over it like a stripe, slowly. Then he pressed it inside her, slowly bring it in and out of her, making his own soft sounds of pleasure. He pressed it as far into her as he could go, holding it there for a moment. 

“Oh my God…” She moaned, twisting slowly from side to side. Jared/Gabe slowly slipped his tongue out of her, sucking gently, then brought his mouth up to her clit again, and used his fingers to spread her open slightly as he began tonguing it again, slowly. She felt her arousal starting to escalate again, her heavy breaths becoming moans. She could hear him making his own sounds of desire, and understood that he was taking his own pleasure from hers. As his mouth and tongue worked sensually against her, she felt him slowly insert his fingers into her again.

“Oh God, oh…baby…oh my God…” She continued to moan, writhing.

“You like it, baby?” He said quietly, sliding his fingers in and out.

“Yeah, yeah..” she moaned.

“Yeah?” He started thrusting them more rapidly.

“No, no, no, slow, baby…slow…please…” She begged, and smiled as he slowed his fingers down.

“Like that?” He sighed. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah…yeah like that baby, like that…” She sighed.

Jared/Gabe continued, taking his time with her, sweetly and deliciously working his tongue and mouth against her while using his fingers inside of her, very slowly. As he did so, She felt her pleasure beginning to spiral again, building up. She sighed, breathing heavily, the breaths again turning into moans, the moans slowly growing louder and more needful. 

“Oh God, baby, you’re going to make me come again…” Her voice was growing more high-pitched, the moaning building to a loud and thrilling level.

“Yeah, yeah…oh fuck yeah…” She could hear Jared/Gabe saying. He was being so wild, so dirty, it was overwhelming.

“Come for me, beautiful…” he whispered.

Her climax broke, and she cried out with sweetly torturous satisfaction, her body tensing against him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah..” He hissed, welcoming her peak of pleasure, inserting his fingers deeply into her as her vaginal walls tightened against them, holding them inside of her.

“I can feel it, I can feel you coming…” 

She continued to moan, her body shivering, losing all sense of self-consciousness, only aware of her pleasure. She felt Jared/Gabe remove his fingers, and she leaned forward, greedily grabbing his shoulders and pulling him.

“I need you, I need your fucking cock right now,” she demanded, positioning herself underneath him as he quickly obliged, and she moaned again, shrilly, as he immediately took himself out, quickly entering her slick opening, then pounding into her with a wonderful, intense rhythm. He let out his own sighs of deep pleasure as he rapidly moved back and forth, their bodies colliding together, the soft sounds of skin meeting skin combining with their voices.

“Yeah, hard, hard, fuck me hard,” she moaned, not caring at all how slutty she sounded. 

“You’re turning me on too much…I don’t want to come yet,” he admitted, his voice strained, closing his eyes. He let out a long, slow breath, slowing down, moving back and forth, and she felt the entirety of his cock entering and exiting. She looked at his face, so strangely beautiful, his long lashes lowered, the beautiful snow-white hair hanging down, and began feeling confused again. He was so pretty.

“Hold on…” he whispered, letting out another slow breath, continuing his slow pace, sending sweet waves of pleasure through her. She moaned deeply, enjoying the slower rhythm, but she was becoming overwhelmed, mixed up. Jared/Gabe looked so beautiful, his face was gorgeous, and yet he was so slender and smooth, and she could feel him inside of her. It was like making love to an otherworldly being. She closed her eyes.

“I can’t, I can’t,” she said, covering her eyes with her hands.

“What?” Jared/Gabe said softly, reaching for her hands. He stopped his slow pushing.

“It’s too crazy, I can’t,” she said, looking at him yearningly. His lovely face was concerned.

“You’re too beautiful, I can't...” 

He had a look of surprise, and then he smiled at her, his expression beatific. He brought her hands up to his face, kissing her fingers and palm gently. He looked at her, his eyes almost haunting, they were so lovely. He held her hands and lowered them to his shoulders, his chest, and then she moved them on her own, down to his stomach and waist. He slowly slid out of her, bringing his cock out and resting it on her. She looked at it, reaching for it, holding it, stroking it. It was slick, and hot.

He closed his eyes and sighed as she stroked, rolling his hips along slightly with her motions. She looked up at him and saw him slowly reach up to his hair, the movement sinuous. He slowly pushed back the white-blonde wig that he’s been wearing, dropping it, revealing his own short dark hair. Still moving in that amazingly slow, almost god-like, amazingly un-Jared/Gabe like way, he ran his fingers through it, and looked at her. She was bewitched by his movement, breathing heavily as she continued to slowly slide her hands back and forth across his cock. He looked more like himself now, his hair black and messy with sweat and exertion. He leaned closer to her, his eyes fixed on hers, and kissed her. It was sweet, and needful, and as she felt him kiss her deliciously, their lips parted and he moved them over to her ear.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, and then she felt him guide himself into her again.

It felt wonderful, so sweet inside of her. She heard him moaning softly, and loved the feel of his body against hers. She glided her hands up his arms, to his shoulders, and ran her fingers behind his ears, feeling his wet hair and pushing it off of his forehead. As he pressed his forehead against hers, his sighs escaping his mouth, She realized that Jared/Gabe, in his own intuitive way, had quieted her confusion, had made her feel safe and close again, and she felt a warm rush of affection for him, as he continued his movement inside of her.

“It feels so good, you feel so good baby…” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You feel good,” he sighed. “I can’t stand it,” he warned.

“Mmmmm…” she hummed, smiling, holding him close.

He let out another slow breath, then slowly, very slowly, began to speed up. She moved with him, loving the feel of him inside her, loving the sounds of pleasure coming from him and beginning to build with intensity. He slowed down again, for a time, and then sped up. After a time he returned to his original fast and forceful thrusting, bringing moan after moan from her throat. Gone was her prior apprehension, and there was nothing left but want, need, love, and desire. She felt him kissing her neck, and she felt his teeth gently graze her, the sounds of his pleasure escalating. She loved the way he sounded.

“Yeah, yeah!” She cried, the sounds shrill and wild.

“I can’t,” she heard Jared/Gabe sigh, “You're going to make me come...”

He pounded into her, jostling her, rattling her, making her almost scream out her pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” she repeated, gripping onto him tightly.

“Oh God, oh yeah, fuck yeah…” His voice was strained. His frenzied rhythm peaked. 

“I’m coming…” His words came out in a high, seething whisper, and then he tensed against her, groaning long and hard. She smiled, enjoying his climax, welcoming it with her body. They rocked together, sighing, moaning, holding each other until they settled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

“What the fuck…” She said, laughing slightly after he moved off of her. Jared/Gabe slowly removed his false eyelashes and laid them on the bedside table. He looked over at her with an innocent expression.

‘What?” He asked mischievously.

She laughed, sitting up and attempting to push him off of the bed with her feet. He laughed, trying to protect himself and almost failing, managing to stay on.

“What?” He repeated.

“You!” She accused. “You’re terrible!”

“Who, me?” Jared/Gabe pretended. 

“You’re so crazy!” She accused, beginning to push him again. 

He laughed and laid down next to her, ignoring her attempts to rattle him. 

“Sometimes.” He admitted, looking frankly at her from his pillow. He looked more like himself now, but some of the smoky makeup around his eyes remained, making them stand out in the near dark.

“You bring it out in me sometimes,” he said quietly. He reached out to push a strand of hair away from her face.

“And so does Halloween I think,” she added.

“I guess so,” he said, bringing her closer to him. As she rested on his shoulder, he asked, “Did I go too far?” His voice was gentle. She loved listening to it.

“What? No, baby.”

She sighed, her arm stretched out across his chest, her head on his shoulder.

“I love that you can make me feel this way,” she said quietly. “I don’t think it’s weird. You just surprised me. I love being with you.”

“Likewise,” Jared/Gabe replied, closing his eyes.


End file.
